Sempre e per Sempre
by I prefer to remain anonymous
Summary: Moving schools all of the time did have its benefits. I never go too attached to anyone enough to miss them, I could start a fresh image and no one wanted anything to do with you. But it did have one disadvantage: egotistical, arrogant dick heads that think they can take advantage of the new girls. And here was one right now.
1. Chapter 1

**I only have one chapter of this, not sure what to think of it so far. Do me a favour and read it, if you like it or want more, leave a review please x**

_**Clary**_

Moving schools all of the time did have its benefits. I never go too attached to anyone enough to miss them, I could start a fresh image and no one wanted anything to do with you. But it did have one disadvantage: egotistical, arrogant dick heads that think they can take advantage of the new girls.

And here was one right now.

Standing in front of me was a tall boy, his gold hair carefully set around his head, wearing black Levis and black Allsaints leather jacket over a thin white shirt. A look of desire in his golden eyes. "I know a really good storeroom that no one ever uses anymore," He said. "How about I meet you there at lunch? Soundproof walls."

I gaped at him, discussed, not saying anything.

"Is my brother bothering you?" Someone asked. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall girl with long black hair and dark eyes looking at me and her brother. "Jace, at least let her settle in before you start hitting on her." She said almost as if scolding him.

The boy – Jace – raised his left eyebrow at me. "Am I bothering you?"

I closed my mouth and regained myself. "Yes, you are." I say simply.

The other girl smiled at Jace proving she was right and Jace started to defend himself.

"I was just trying to help her make friends" He said to his sister. He then glanced at me "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Quoting Harry Potter.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." I quote back smirking.

"You had that coming." The girl said. "I'm Izzy, this is my man-whore brother Jace."

"Clary." I say smiling at the girl.

"Nice talking to you Clary, I'll see you at lunch." Izzy said taking hold of her brother's jacket sleeve and pulling him away, but not before he could look back at me and wink.

.o.O.o.

Registration ended and I had been handed my time table. I stood next to the wall studying the sheet to see what my first lesson was – social studies, room 43. I checked the map on the back, set my shoulders straight and headed off to class, hoping to God I wouldn't make a fool of myself like I did at my last school. Just the thought makes me shiver.

The memory quickly leaves when I come up to room 43 in the hall. Everyone was already inside and I open the door. Everyone stares at me as I close the door behind me back at I stare back at them.

I walk silently over to the teacher's desk and he looks up from his desk at me. "Yes?" He asks me causing the class to laugh.

"I'm Clary Morgenstern. The new girl." I say trying to ignore the head rising in my cheeks.

"Ah yes, Miss Morgenstern. Would you like to take a seat next to Mr Lightwood." He said pointing to an empty desk next to a boy with black hair and startling blue eyes. I walked over and sat at the desk putting my bag under it. The boy leans across to my desk and smiles.

"Hey, I'm Alec." He said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Clary." I say taking his hand. "Are you my any chance Izzy and Jace's brother?" I ask.

Alec nods leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, so you have met my fellow siblings?"

"You could say that." I said thinking about Jace's arrogance.

The rest of first and second period flew by and before I knew it it was lunch. I manoeuvred my way through the crowded hall way and to my locker that I just got given the key for and shove my coat in it. Once it was locked again I followed the crowd to the canteen and stood near the door scanning the tables for Izzy. I saw her and she waved me over, I didn't want to make friends with this girl, it would just make it harder to leave again, but I was told to blend in so I had no choice in the matter.

I reluctantly weaved in between tables until I reached Izzy's and sat down in a seat opposite her. We were soon joined by Alec and another glittery boy who gave Izzy a questioning look. "Magnus, this is Clary. Clary, Magnus." Izzy said as Magnus and Alec sat down.

Magnus beamed at me. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled at him taking in his appearance. Leather jacket with silver studs up the arm, jeans with holes in the knees, eyeliner and glitter.

"So, where's Jace?" Magnus asked taking a bit out of an apple that suddenly appeared in his hand. I must have made some sort of noise because three pairs of eyes turned on me. "I trust from that unearthly sound that you have met Jace already?" Magnus asked grinning.

I was about to answer when the man himself walked up the table and threw himself down in the seat adjacent to mine. "Who has met me already?" He asked looking around the table, his eyes lingering on me for a split second longer.

"Clary." Alec said nodding in my direction.

Jace turned his full attention on me. "Ahh, yes. You rudely turned down my offer this morning, didn't you?" He said.

I raised my eyebrows at him and took a drink of my smoothie that I pulled out of my bag before answering him. "You wish you got rejected by me."

Izzy and Magnus burst out laughing and Alec smiled whilst Jace raised an eyebrow. I took another drink of my smoothie while Izzy and Magnus calmed down again. "So," Izzy said when she regained herself. "Clary, lets' see your time table." She said sticking her hand out.

I placed my time table in her hand and she studied it. "We have biology, gym, history and English together. You have maths with Magnus. Social studies with Alec, but you already know that. And finally design tech with Jace." She handed me back the piece of paper and I stuck it back in my bag. "We have bio after lunch so I will show you the way."

I nodded and sat back watching the four friends laugh and chat among each other, thinking of how I couldn't get attached to them, seeing as I would probably be leaving in a couple of months. Sometimes it was hard not to get attached to anyone, and moving away from them was a hard and painful experience I never wanted to encounter again. The last time that happened was when we first started moving and I had to leave my best friend Simon Lewis behind in California. Now I was in New York.

I kept in touch with Simon after I moved but after a while time tore us apart, like it does with every childhood friend, and left me stranded, alone with my mother and no friends.

"Clary!" I snapped back and look at Izzy who had an impatient look on her face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked clearing my head of all unimportant thoughts.

Izzy smiled. "We were just wondering how you like it here so far."

I sighed and looked at them all then back at Izzy. "It's just like any other school I have been to. Nothing special."

"Oh." Izzy said disappointment in her voice.

"And how many schools have you been to?" Jace asked leaning forward.

I looked at him in the eye. "More than you."

"How many?" Jace asked not backing down.

I kept silent for a moment then said, "In total, 8."

Izzy's eyes widened. "Eight? Why?"

I was starting to get fed up of all these questions so I gave them the straightest possible answer: "My mum." And I guessed from the tone of my voice they decided to leave it there.

**If I get more than 5 reviews saying they want more I will try and get it out as soon as possible. So if you do like this so far, don't be afraid to review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter 2, sorry it's not very long but let's look on the bright side…it didn't take me long to wright!**

_**Clary**_

I unlocked the front door to my new house and stepped inside, dropping my messenger bag on the floor, and made my way to the muffling sounds of boxes being unpacked in the living room. My mum was on her knees rooting through a box full of what looked like books when I entered.

"Hey mum." I said siting down on the overstuffed couch, one of the only pieces of furniture that had been unloaded from the moving van so far seeing as we only moved in yesterday.

"Hey Clare, how was school?" She said standing up from the box and smiling at me.

I shrugged. "Same as the last three schools I have been to in the past two years. I'm fed up of moving mum, why can't we just stay in one place for more than 6 months like normal people?"

Jocelyn sighed and sat on the couch with me. "I'm sorry about that, Clare. But I have a good feeling about this place."

"That's what you always say." I mumbled to myself whilst I got up and left.

My room was still full of unpacked boxes and the only pieces of furniture were my bed and wardrobe and some bookshelf's left here by the last person. I sat on my bed looking at the mess on my floor, I tipped over a box whist walking and its contents had spilled all over the floor. Sighing I got down on my knees and pushed the stuff back into the box and sat back on my heels. I could hear the sounds of my mum starting to cook tea downstairs and the traffic racing by outside my window. Light rain started to fall outside and I could hear the faint sound it made when it hit my window.

"Clary! Dinner!" My mum called from the bottom of the stairs. Sighing I stood up and made my way to the kitchen where my mum was carefully placing lasagne on two plates.

I took two glasses out of a box near the door and set them down on the table next to the plates and sat down opposite my mum.

We ate in silence which was how I liked it, my mum occasionally commenting on how the different spices she bought at Walmart affected the taste.

When we were done I took our plates to the sink and started to fill it with water when my mum stopped me. "I'll wash up, Clary. You go up and have a shower then go to bed, you seem tired."

"I'm really not." I said but go up anyway.

Once I was showered I crawled in bed and set my alarm on my phone to 7.00 then switched my music on faintly and fell asleep.

**Again, sorry it's so short. If you want more you will have to encourage me with nice reviews! Seriously, I'm not feeling all that confident with this yet…**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is slightly longer making up for the last chapter, hope you like it. x**

_**Clary**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I whacked my alarm and it fell to the floor with a dying noise causing me to chuckle. I stuck my legs out of my bed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and stand up stretching.

I headed to my wardrobe, looking out of my window first to see that my mum has already left for work. _Thanks for saying goodbye, mum_. I thought sourly as I got dressed in a hoodie and leggings. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and tied it in two plaits, the only thing I could do to keep it in order.

After I was ready and I had brushed my teeth I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it whilst heading to the hall where my bag was still dumped in the corner.

I checked the time on the clock on the kitchen wall and almost swore when I realised the time. The school bus would be at the stop in five minutes and it was a four minute walk to the stop. I grabbed my keys and phone of the table, my bag over my shoulder and apple in my mouth, and ran out of the door almost forgetting to lock it behind me.

I ran all the way to the bus stop and when I got there just barely made it. The bus was just pulling out when I reached it and luckily stopped again for me.

Once on the bus I walked down the centre heading for the middle, I know from experience to sit in the middle and not the front or the back. You sit in the front and you are immediately classes as one of the nerds, you sit in the back and you get a face full of spit balls. The middle is the safest place.

I was about to take an empty seat when I heard someone call my name. "Clary!" I spun around to see Izzy sitting on a seat in front of Alec and Magnus and behind Jace. I made my way over to her and sat down, not smiling at any of them until Izzy asked me what's wrong, then I put on my best dazzling smile and said 'nothing.'

"If you say so." Izzy said and continued her conversation with Alec behind her.

Jace turned around to me and smirked. I raised my eyebrows at him expectedly and waited. When he didn't say anything I lowered my eyebrows again. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just making sure you don't want to change your mind on my offer from yesterday. Last chance."

"No, you're alright." I said unravelling my earphones and plugging them in to put an end to the conversation.

.o.O.o.

The bus pulled up at the school and I got up and left hoping to ditch Izzy, not that I was trying to be mean, I wasn't. It was just this girl seemed persistent to make me her friend and I just wasn't the type of girl that gets to make friends and keep them.

My hope of ditching her didn't work for long though. When I got into registration Izzy was already in her seat, as was Jace, and she smiled and waved when I walked in.

I had no choice but to smile back unless I wanted to come across rude, which was never a good impression.

"Sorry about running off on the bus before, I had to get something from my locker." I lied to Izzy.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it." Izzy said still smiling. "So what lesson have you got first?"

I pulled out my time table from my bag and checked it. "Biology." I said stuffing it back in again.

Izzy nodded. "Cool. Jace," she said to her brother. "Did you say you got moved to our biology?"

"Yep." He said almost proudly.

"Well you can walk Clary there. I mean I showed her the way yesterday but I wouldn't be able to remember."

"Why can't you do it?" Jace whined.

"Because," Izzy said sounding exasperated. "I have an appointment after this. We discussed this on the bus you idiot."

"I'm sure she can find her way herself." Jace argued. Izzy gave him a look that would melt glass and he threw his hands up. "Fine, fine."

The bell rang and everyone stood up to go to their first class.

.o.O.o.

I followed Jace to room 132 where we had biology and sat in my seat at the back. Jace swaggered into the classroom after me and grinned at the teacher. "Good morning, sir." Jace said loudly.

Mr Hawkes put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the table. "I was told you would be joining us." Mr Hawkes sounded tired. He looked up from his hands and scanned the room. "Take a seat next to miss Fray at the back over there." He said motioning in my general direction.

Jace saluted Mr Hawkes and spun on his heel to walk over and sit next to me. He smiled goofily at me and winked.

I turned my attention back to the board where Mr Hawkes was labelling the organs of a pig. He then turned to the class, a mischievous smile on his face. "Alright class. It's time for our usual big project!" The class erupted in groans and Jace just let out a sigh.

I turned and looked at Jace. "Am I missing something here?" I asked him quietly.

Jace looked at me from the side. "Mr Hawkes likes to pair us up every term and give us the most tedious project to do."

I smiled and looked back to the board where Mr Hawkes was drawing names out of a hat, I guessed that he already had all the names in the had ready and just kept it behind his desk.

He drew out the first pair of names and read aloud. "James and Will." He said and two boys at the other end of the classroom whooped and high fived.

The next pair of names was read and so was the next. "Harry and Ben. Lilly and Kennedy. Clary and Thomas. Wait, Thomas left, didn't he?" The teacher looked out at the class then to me. "Sorry, Clary. I hate do this but...you will have to go with Jace."

My eyebrows shot up and I looked sideways at Jace to see him grinning at me. "Hey partner." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Mr Hawkes. When he was done drawing names he continued to tell us what the project was about. "I want you all to figure out where the human blind spot in the eye is and make a poster including pictures, diagrams, and information. We won't have enough time to start this project in class so you will have to do it at home. You will have three weeks to complete this and I will expect it to be fantastic." He gave me an apologetic look. "For the rest of the class you can discuss how you will go about this." Mr Hawkes sat back in his chair and the class filled with conversation.

I slowly turned myself around to face Jace and he grinned. "So, when are we going to start this?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You free tonight?" Jace nodded. "Right, well, your house or mine?"

"Well, my house has a nine year old boy living in it so we would get nothing done. It will have to be yours."

I sighed. "Fine, but my mum will be a bit chaotic what with the boxes and shit. So don't expect her to cook or anything."

Jace nodded and smiled.

.o.O.o.

Second and third period flew by and now I was sitting down in the canteen with Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace. Izzy and Magnus were ganging up on Alec telling him how he needed to start buying more designer clothes and Jace was drumming his fingers repeatedly on the table whilst picking at a tub of pasta.

I hadn't packed lunch seeing as I was in such a rush this morning so I was stuck doing nothing in my seat whilst the rest of my 'friends' enjoyed their lunches. I tried thinking but the beat of Jace's fingers on the table kept on hammering in my head like a marching band of drums.

"Stop it." I said to Jace putting my hand on top of his then quickly removing it after realizing my hand was actually on his. "You're annoying me."

Jace smiled though it seemed he didn't mean it, almost like it was a reflex that masked his face. "Sorry," he said not looking at anything in particular. "So," he said seeming to snap back to reality. "After school I'll meet you outside your locker and we will go back to your place and get started on this stupid project."

I sighed. "Do you know where my locker is?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Nope."

I shook my head but smiled faintly. "Near the gym, number 643."

Jace nodded and continued to drum his fingers on the table again. I shot him a look and he smirked at me continuing with the tapping.

.o.O.o.

The final bell rang and left for my locker. Jace was already standing there, leaning back against it and inspecting his nails. I stopped a few feet away from him and he looked up. "Hello, you ready?" He asked standing up from the locker. I nodded and we walked out of the school in silence. Jace turned sharply away from the bus stop and I grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" I asked him and he spun back to face me.

"My car is this way." He said simply.

"Oh. Okay." I said and follow him through the school car park. We came to a stop next to a large black Landrover and he opened the door for me. I paused for a second before climbing in and leaning back into the leather covered seat.

I told Jace the directions to my new house and he followed them without question. We pulled up outside the drive and i climbed out and headed up the path to the door, Jace following.

"Mum?" I yelled noticing her jacket hung up on the coat rack. "I have a friend over, we're working on a project upstairs!"

"Alright, baby." I heard my mum call from some distance away. I lead Jace up the stairs to my room and dumped my bag on the floor before sitting at on the edge of my bed. Jace sat on my vanity table stool and looked at me.

"Why is your room still full of boxes?" Jace asked looking around the room at the many unpacked boxes.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed on my back. "I don't see the point seeing as I will probably be moving again in a few months, saving time, so to speak."

Jace nodded as if in deep thought. "Ok," he said after an awkward silence. "How should we go about this?"

I leant my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. "Well, one of us could stand facing the wall and the other could walk around them until they can't see them anymore?" I suggest.

Jace nodded. "Alright, stand up." I gave him a questioning look but stood up anyway. He placed his hands on my elbows and moved me so I stood facing my pink wall, not yet painted from the previous owner. Jace moved to stand by the window; I could just see him in my peripheral vision, his head cocked to the side as if studying a painting. I was about to ask him what he was looking at when he opened his mouth. "Can you see me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just."

He edged to his right, slowly leaving my vision. "Can you see me now?" He asked. I shook my head. The room fell quiet and it was almost like I was alone. I turned around to see if Jace was still there and found myself encircled in strong arms. I gasped and looked up at Jace who was looking down at me, something in his eyes that seemed like it had always been there, but now was more bold and vivid.

"Jace," I said quietly as his finger raised my chin so I was looking at him in the eyes.

"Shh," he said putting a finger across my lips. "Clary," he seemed like he was going to say more but instead his lips crashed down on mine making my eyes open wide. My eyelids fluttered shut and I leaned up, pressing my lips harder against his. Jace's fingers traced small patterns on the small of my back whilst his other hand cupped the back of my neck.

Eventually he pulled away, holding me at arm's length. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had to do that, sorry."

My mouth was slightly open and all I could do was stare at him. I was about to tell him not to be sorry when my bedroom door opened and my mum popped her head around the door. Jace's arms dropped to his sides and I faced my mum. "What?" I asked sharply, although I didn't mean to.

"It's six, teas ready if you want." Jocelyn said opening the door further as her eyes landed on Jace. She smiled politely at him. "You never told me you had a boy in you room, hunny," She said still looking at Jace.

"Hi Ms Morgenstern, I'm Jace Lightwood." Jace said sticking his hand out for my mum to shake.

"Please, call me Jocelyn." She said shaking Jace's hand. "I hope you like curry."

Jace nodded and smiled before my mum disappeared back down stairs.

I glanced at Jace and he was looking at me. I felt my cheeks beginning to flush and turned away from him quickly. "We should go, she'll just get upset if we don't eat it." I headed out of the room and down the stairs not waiting for Jace. I took my usual seat at the table and was soon joined by Jace sitting opposite me and my mum at the head of the table.

"So, Jace," My mother started after pouring us drinks. "Let's hear something about you." She said sitting back down again.

"Like what?" Jace asked after swallowing.

My mum shrugged and looked to the ceiling in thought. "Hmm. Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"Younger sister, younger brother and older brother." Jace answered.

"How old are they?"

"Izzy's sixteen, Alec is 17, older than me by a few months and Max is nine."

My mum nodded taking in the information. "And-"

I cut her off sharply. "Quit interrogating him, mum! Just let him eat."

Jocelyn shook her head and smiled at Jace. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just being a mum."

"It's fine." Jace said smiling and giving me a look that said is she always like this? I nod and he laughs.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and by seven we had all finished. Jace and I were sitting at the kitchen table in the same places as before and my mum was unpacking more boxes in the living room. Honestly, I don't know why she bothered.

"Alright, well I should be getting home." Jace said standing up. I walked him to the front door and opened it for him. As he stepped out my mum came running down the hall and came to a stop next to me.

"Nice to meet you, Jace. I never get to meet any of Clary's friends." I shot her a look and she walked off again. I looked back to Jace and saw a flash of something in his eyes - pain? - But it was gone as quick as it was there. "Right...well...bye." I said looking down at my feet.

"Bye, Clary. See you at school." I heard his footsteps as he walked back down the gravel pathway that lead to his car and close the door.

_**Jace**_

That word. _Friends_. It was like a slap in the face. I mean technically that's all we were. Friends. In fact, if it was down to her, Clary probably wouldn't even hang around with me. Not that I would know why, I mean, I'm stunningly attractive, but still, some people are just that way out.

But Clary, Clary made me feel different. Like just being in the same room as her clouded up my head. One minute I was testing for blind spots in the human eye, the next my lips are pressed against hers. I was surprised she didn't push me away, but then again, why would she want to?

Nevertheless, I was still confused about the whole kissing business when I got home. I had walked straight up to my room and flung myself down on my bed burying my head in my pillows like an ostrich buries its head in the sand when it is trying to hide from something. Maybe if I just hid from it, the fact that I kissed her would go away. If she kissed me that would be a completely different story, but no. I kissed her. Well done, Jace. Well done.

**So, we have a kiss…I don't know if I'm making things move to quickly between Clary and Jace. If I am just leave a review saying so and I will find a way to slow it down within the next few chapters. Oh, and it may be a while before chapter 4, not really sure what exactly should happen, so if you have any ideas about that feel free to tell me xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who has seen Catching Fire?! I have just watched it for the third time and it gets even better! OMG fangirl with me! *Screams like a madwoman, starts laughing hysterically, falls to ground***

**So here's chapter 4 **

_**Clary**_

That morning my mum gave me a lift to school so I was in registration before any of the lightwoods.

I was doodling in my notepad; soft lines and curved edges that spoke kind words when a perfectly manicured hand came down on top of my desk.

I looked up, startled, to see that the hand belonged to Izzy. She was smiling widely down at me. "Hey." I said to her as she perched herself on the edge of my desk.

"Hey, didn't see you on the bus?"

"My mum gave me a lift." I shrugged. "Have you seen Jace?" My eyes widened slightly, since when did I want to see Jace?

Izzy grinned, a sly look crossing her face. "He's here. At his locker. Why? I noticed he was at your house last night...what happened?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again like a fish but was saved from answering when the door opened and Jace walked in. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'll ask Jace!"

I reached out to grab her sleeve but the other girl was already walking, or more like skipping, to the other side of the room where Jace was still standing.

I saw his lips from the word before I heard him say it. Nothing.

It was like being hit in the gut with a sledge hammer. I watched as Izzy simply shrugged and spun around to walk back to me, her hair flying out like a whip behind her.

Izzy stood next to my desk again. "And what did he tell you?" I asked, trying to cover up the pain in my voice.

The other girl made a noise like a deflating balloon. "Nothing." She said as she sat down behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace walking to sit down in at a desk, probably as far away as he could get. He didn't even to try to catch my eye, not that I suspected he would. People like Jace, they don't care about other people's feelings.

_**Jace**_

_Nothing._ The word rang like a bell in my ears for minutes after I had said it. Clary heard me. I could tell by the look that crossed her face; a mix of betrayal and anger.

I avoided Clary like the plague for the rest of the day, going to football practice at lunch instead of sitting with my siblings and friends, and sitting as far away from her as I could in our classes together. I hated doing it, every time she looked at me reminded me of what I had done to hurt her, and that hurt me.

There was a reason I didn't want to talk to her, and that reason alone was why I stayed away. From experience I know that when girls are pissed, they are really pissed.

.o.O.o.

_**Clary**_

I found myself walking home, I missed the bus. But instead of heading towards my house, I ended up standing at the bottom of Jace's drive. I had no idea how I got there, but I just accepted it.

I headed up the drive to reach out and knock on the door, but just before my hand was about to knock I pulled away.

I turned around to leave when I heard the click of a lock and someone took hold of my wrist, spinning me around.

Jace stood holding my wrist looking down at me. I stared up at him, still not sure how I felt.

"Did it really mean nothing to you?" I asked, surprising myself how desperate my voice sounded.

"Clary," Jace almost pleaded.

"What?" I said quietly. He cupped the back my neck with both hands to pull me up and we kissed. Again.

**Stay tuned for the next instalment!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was too busy crying over The Fault In Our Stars. God, that's such a good book! I'm still not over it, just the thought of it sends me crying…I'm crying now! WWHHYYY?!**

_**Clary**_

Unlike the first time we kissed, it was not gentle and soft but hard and passionate. I felt Jace's hands run down from my neck to rest on the small of my back and pull me into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind us.

Never breaking the kiss Jace not so gently pushed me against the wall and my shoulders slammed into the hard plaster, not that I cared.

Jace's hands continued to run down my body until they were at my thighs. Holding the tops of my legs he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was pinned between him and the wall.

I felt Jace's tongue flick my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted. He tasted like apples and sunshine, if that had a taste, and under that, just Jace.

The faint sound of laughter could be heard along with the sound of the door opening but we didn't stop until Izzy burst out, "Hot _damn_, you guys!"

Jace dropped me to the floor, my top coming up around my stomach. I pulled it down instantly.

"There are at least three spare rooms in this house, why the corridor?" She asked grinning and pushing past us and into what must have been the family room. She was followed by her brother, Alec, then Magnus who dropped a wink at me.

Jace gave me an apologetic look and moved in to kiss me again. I placed my hands firmly on his chest to stop him only to marvel at the muscular plates under his shirt.

He pouted at me but stepped back just as a young boy walked through the front door followed by a woman, the same straight black hair as Izzy and the same deep blue eyes of Alec.

"Oh," the woman said towards me, startled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Clary." I said stepping further away from Jace, trying to snap the tension.

"We're doing a project together." Jace added. "Clary, this is my mother, Maryse."

I offered a smile and nodded my head.

"I'm Max," the young boy said tucking his manga comic under his arm and sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey Max, I'm Clary." I said.

Maryse smiled at us both and ushered Max into the family room then followed him in. Jace turned to me again and stepped closer. I didn't stop him this time around. He lowered his lips down to mine and whispered against my mouth. "Let's go to my room."

He took my hand and pulled me after him upstairs and into a room with white walls, a white carpet, and a dark blue comforter. There were no posters on the walls, no used underwear on the floor; the only sign that someone was living in there was a small pile of books on the bedside table and a small silver box with the initials J.C engraved on the lid.

I slowly walked further into the room and I heard Jace close the door. I made my way over to his bed and sat lightly on the edge, Jace joining me.

He leaned his head down towards mine and something cold made contact with my neck. I pulled back and gently held the object in my fingers. It was a silver ring with the patterns of birds in flight calved into it along with the letter H. "What's this?" I asked still studying the ring.

"Oh," Jace said leading back from me and taking the ring in his own fingers. "It was my dad's, he gave it to me when i was little."

"What does the H stand for?"

"Herondale." Jace said simply, twisting the ring around his finger not looking at me.

I pursed my lips. "But...Izzy told me your dad was called Robert, Robert Lightwood?"

Jace smiled and his eyes flashed up to mine. "My real dad, Clary. The lightwoods adopted me when I was ten."

My eyes widened and I leaned forward slightly. "What happened?"

"Car crash." He said quietly. "I was in the back, only got a few scars."

I blinked once and my hands found his. "Jace," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Why would you?" He said leaning down to kiss me. Only when he pulled away did i realize what he had hung around my neck. His ring.

"Jace, I can't take this. It's your dads." I said moving to unclip it. His hands caught my wrists and gently pulled them down to my knees.

"Please, I like the way it looks on you." He said quietly. I could feel his breath stir the hair on my forehead and a shiver ran down my spine. "Anyway, turning someone down more than once is just plain rude."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder smiling, remembering when we first met. Not really the best first impression I have ever had of somebody, but still, i remembered. "Alright, for you." I said placing my hand on top of the ring around my neck and smiling up at him.

_**Jace**_

I thought I was pushing it a bit when I gave her my ring but when she smiled up at me I lost it. "Clary, I don't blame you if you think this is weird, I mean we have only known each other for what? Three, four days? But ever since...ever since..." What was this? Me, Jace Lightwood, tripping over his own words? That hadn't happened since I was nine.

It was almost as if Clary could tell I was struggling because she took my face in her hands and kissed me.

I was stunned, but I kissed her back anyway. "Clary, I...I think I love you," I said to her lips.

She pulled back, her eyes bright and big and they looked into mine. "Jace," she started before she wrapped her arms around my chest and buried her face in my shirt.

"Either I just made the biggest fool out of myself..." I said into her hair. I could feel her shake her head in my chest. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked pulling away just enough to look up at me.

"Oh, you know. For being myself. I know I can come across a bit arrogant sometimes,"

"Sometimes?!" Clary said loudly. "Ever since I met you, Jace Lightwood, all you have been is arrogant!"

My face must have shown signs of upset or worry because Clary smiled. "And I don't want you to change. However annoying you get."

I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her small frame. My chin rested on her forehead whilst her hands clenched the back of my shirt.

There was a knock on my door and Clary reluctantly pulled away from me.

"Come in," I said standing from the bed and over to open the door. Maryse stood wearing an apron that read kiss the cook.

"I was just wondering if Clary was staying for tea." She asked looking past me to Clary. "We're having g pork?"

I looked towards Clary and smiled. "I would love to, really, but my mum will be wondering where I am." She said standing up. Maryse's face seemed to drop but she smiled anyway.

"Alright. Jace, give Clary a lift home." She said before walking back down the hall.

"I was going to anyway!" I yelled after her. "Come on," I said back to Clary, offering her my hand. She looked at it for a moment but then took it in her own small hand. I lead her downstairs and out of the door, not saying goodbye to anyone.

I opened my truck door for her. "My lady," I said motioning for her to get in causing her to blush.

_**Clary**_

When the door closed leaving me inside my house I spun and set out to find my mum. She was in the study, unpacking boxes, still. "Hey." I said to her and sat down on the desk chair.

"Where have you been?" She asked standing up and facing me, a kind smile plastered over her face.

I shrugged. "Just a friend's house."

Her smile turned into a curious grin. "Was it by any chance Jace's house?"

My mouth fell open. "Mum! I am not having this conversation with you!"

She laughed. "Alright well, just be careful."

"_I'm_ not the reason we have to move every six months due to boy troubles." I said more venom in my voice than intended.

My mother's smile fell from her face but "attitude." Was all she said. I stood up with a huff and walked up to my room.

**Sorry for the shit ending. Review please x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy with….stuff…**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

_**Clary**_

I was nervous to go back to school. Nervous as to how Jace would act, nervous at to how Izzy would act, even as to how I would act.

But, I couldn't ignore my alarm for ever. I rolled off my pillow and sat up, swinging my legs out of my bed. I hit my alarm shutting it up and stood up stretching.

I dragged my tired legs over to my bathroom and showered, the water walking me up. After I was showered and dressed I grabbed my phone and bounced down the stairs, checking my messages as I went. None.

Sighing I shoved my phone into my pocket, grabbed my bag and left for the bus stop, five minutes early.

I stood awkwardly leaning against the bus stop sign, my arms wrapped around my body trying to keep out the December chill, when a large pickup truck pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down and Jace stuck his gold head out.

"Get in," he said opening the passenger door. I smiled at him and climbed in closing the door after me. "Hey." Jace said starting the car up again.

"Hello." I said looking around the car. "Where are Izzy and Alec? Don't you give them a lift?"

Jace chuckled under his breath. "I told them 'bugger off, this is my car' and they got the bus."

I shook my head and rested my head against the car window. "That's mean." But I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Anyway," Jace said pulling into a space in the school car park. "If they were here I wouldn't be able to do this," he leaned across over the seats and pulled my lips on his, wrapping his hands in my hair. My hands rested on Jace's legs as I leaned into the kiss.

A tap on the window made Jace pull away, I shifted in my seat to look who it was. A boy with white blond hair and black eyes was grinning in through the window at Jace and motioning for him to roll down the window.

When the window was down Jace smiled at him. "Hey Sebastian, what do you want?"

The boy - Sebastian - flicked his eyes towards me and back to Jace. "Just wondering if you know everyone can see you two making out."

I looked out of the window and it was confirmed, there was at least ten people looking. "Let them look." Jace said opening his door and almost knocking Sebastian over. Jace made his way around the front of the car and opened my door for me. I jumped out, my hand in Jaces, and we walked back around to Sebastian. "Clary, this is Sebastian." I smiled at him and he smiled back, scrunching his eyes up.

"Looks like Kaelie has seen you." Sebastian said looking over my shoulder. I turned to see a tall blond girl with ridiculously blue eyes staring at me.

"Who's Kaelie?" I asked looking at Jace.

"We used to go out last year, total slut. Best just to ignore her, or she could make your life hell."

I paused. "So she's kind of like the Regina George of this school?" I asked. Jace and Sebastian both nodded.

.o.O.o.

During registration Izzy, Alec, Jace and I were all crowded around a single desk in the back. I was in the seat, Jace sitting in the table and Izzy and Alec standing on either side, when the coach of the football team walked in.

"Jace!" He shouted making Jace spin around and stand up. "Football practice has been moved to third period, you can't miss it."

"Alright coach." Jace said saluting him before he left. Jace say back on the desk and spun to me. "What have you got third?" He asked me.

"Gym." I said smiling at the fact that we now had the same lesson.

"See you there." Jace said kissing my head as the bell went.

.o.O.o.

Once English finished I headed towards my locker to grab my pe kit. I found Izzy in the changing room and joined her.

"Hey Clary." She said as she was getting changed.

"Hey." I said pulling the blue vest top with the school logo embroidered on the front over me head.

I quickly finished getting changed and followed Izzy outside to the edge of a large field surrounded by a running track.

"Okay ladies!" Announced a tall thin woman on her late thirties. "Track today! Anyone who needs to be excused?" No one said anything. "Alright. Start stretching." She said.

As I was stretching my hamstring I caught sight of something gold out of the corner of my eye. I stood up straight and looked over to the football field to see Jace watching me, smiling. I waved my hand at him almost shyly and he waved back.

"Ok, I want you all to start running; five laps then you're done." Announced the gym teacher. Everyone moaned as they started to jog lazily around the track, me and Izzy included.

Izzy and I ran side by side, Izzy talking nonstop about how she loved watching the football team warm up, then something about how she wished it was raining so she could see how the shirts stuck to their bodies. Honestly, this girl wouldn't let anything stop her fantasizing about boys.

I was halfway through my third lap, aware of Jace's eyes on me the whole time, when I lost Izzy - she had to stop and catch her breath. I carried on running when something nudged my shoulder not so lightly sending me tripping over my feet and my chin scraping the hard track. I looked up and saw Kaelie smirking back at me as she continued running.

Large hands helped me back to my feet and turned my head to face towards them. It was Jace, he had abandoned his game and run over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me, slight panic in his voice as the gym teacher and Izzy came running over.

"I'm fine," I said trying to push his hands of me, not liking the attention.

"Tell that to your bleeding chin." Jace said tilting my head back to get a closer looks at my chin. I wiped the back of my hand over my chin and winced as I touched raw skin. My hand came away bloody.

"You alright, Clary?" Izzy asked coming to a stop next to Jace, swiftly followed by the gym teacher.

"Yes," I snapped becoming impatient.

"Jace, get back to your game." The gym teacher said. "Now!" She added when he didn't move. "Izzy," She began as Jace reluctantly ran back to the field. "Take Clary to the bathroom, clean up her chin then take her to the nurse."

I started protesting that i was really aright and I didn't need to go to the nurse but Izzy dragged me away towards the main school building.

.o.O.o.

Izzy had me sit next to the sink whilst she wet a paper towel and pressed it to my still bleeding chin. "Hold that on." She said sitting next to me. After a while of pressing the towel to my chin Izzy lead me to the nurse's office.

"Hey, Sheila." Izzy said walking into the office dragging me by the elbow after her. "Clary has a bloody chin."

I removed the paper towel and let the nurse have a look at it. "It doesn't need stitches," She said pulling out an antiseptic wipe and wiping my chin. "Just let it scab over, should be gone in a few days."

I pulled back from Sheila, the nurse, smiled at her in thanks and followed Izzy back out.

"So you're on first name basis with the school nurse?" I asked her as we walked back towards the gym.

"Yeah, Jace used to like to get himself into fights." She answered.

"Oh." Was all I said in reply. "Well, it looks like we missed the rest of gym." I said as we walked through the changing room door and saw everyone getting changed.

I got changed quickly and excited the changing room leaving Izzy behind gossiping with some of her friends.

After shoving my gym clothes into my locker I headed to the canteen. Alec and Magnus were already sat down at the usual table, Magnus with his arms crossed over his chest and Alec trying to coax a conversation out of him. I sat down opposite them and smiled. "What's going on?"

"Magnus," Alec said. "Is in a huff with me because I refuse to wear the pants he got me."

"There fabulous!" Magnus protested waving his arms frantically at his boyfriend.

"Metallic leather pants are not fabulous!" Alec said waving his arms back.

"What do you think Clary?" Both boys asked turning their heads in my direction at the same time. I was saved from answering when Jace and Izzy joined us. Jace threw himself in the seat next to me and immediately grabbed my face to inspect my chin. It had already started to scab over and it was no longer bleeding but Jace still made a fuss out of it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked returning my face to its normal position. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"What happened to your chin?" Magnus asked.

"I tripped in gym, that's all." I told him, fed up of all the questions.

Clearly taking note in my tone everyone dropped the subject of my chin.

Whether it was to change the subject, to fill the awkward silence, or just for her own benefit, Izzy spoke up. "Hey, Jace, do you know if Sebastian's single?"

"Erm, that's not the kind of thing guys talk about." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, find out for me. He's hot."

"I know right." Magnus added earning an annoyed glance from Alec. "I'm just saying…"

"Clary, you doing anything tonight?" Izzy asked me changing topic completely.

"Err, no, why?"

"You wanna sleep over at mine? My mum's out."

I felt Jace's arm tighten around my shoulders. Sleeping at Izzy's would mean sleeping at Jace's. "Yeah, yeah sure."

Izzy beamed. "Great. You don't need to go home, you can borrow some of my pjs and we have spare toothbrushes."

"Alright, sounds good."

.o.O.o.

I should have known what Izzy's pjs would be like. In Izzy's world, pyjamas were basically underwear with a bit more fabric.

We were both lying on the floor of her hot pink room, wearing 'pyjamas', and deciding which movie we should watch first. we had it down to Dear John, The Notebook, The Vow and Friends With Benefits.

"...well Channing Tatum is like really hot, so I say we go with either Dear John or The Vow," Izzy was saying, not that I was currently paying attention, I was too busy listening through the wall at the sounds of Jace and Alec playing Call of Duty. I was here in hardly any clothing and just through the wall was, well, my boyfriend. My mum only agreed to let me sleep because she didn't know there was anything between me at Jace, if she did know, I would never have been able to come.

"Clary!" I snapped my head back to Izzy who was staring at me holding two DVDs up. "Which one?"

"Oh, err, that one?" I said pointing to The Vow.

"I knew it." She said putting it into the DVD player.

We both lay down on the floor on top of duvets and pillows and started to watch the film, which I found intensely boring. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy and I drifted off into a half sleep to the sound of Izzy's voice rambling on about Channing Tatum's abs.

.o.O.o.

"Clary. Clary!" I peeled my eyes open and saw Izzy leaning over me. "The film finished and you fell asleep."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half past twelve. What do you want to do now?"

"Sleep," I said. I could still hear the faint sound of gunfire and shouting from the boys in the next room.

"Clary! Sleepovers are not for sleeping! However stupid that may sound. Now, how about we-"

Izzy was cut off when her bedroom door opened and Jace stepped in. "Iz, do you have any batteries…" His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on me as if he forgot I was here. "Hey, Clary,"

"Hey," I said quietly looking down at myself and my almost nakedness and wanting to pull the duvet over me. I started at him for a moment, and took in his almost nakedness too. He was shirtless wearing just his boxers and his hair was in a sexy mess around his head.

Izzy coughed and I looked down, feeling my cheeks blush. "So why do you want batteries?" She asked

"Oh, my controller ran out and I am not going to let Alec beat me." He said pulling his eyes away from me at to his sister. "So do you have batteries or not?"

"No. But there are some in the drawer downstairs in the kitchen."

"Where?"

"Oh, for God's sake," Izzy said standing up. "I'll go and get them." She left the room muttering something about how idiotic boys are and leaving me alone in the room with Jace.

After a few seconds of silence Jace spoke. "I see Izzy has got you in her pyjamas." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"I see you're not wearing pyjamas." I said leaning back on my hands and looking him up and down.

"They suit you,"

"You don't look too bad yourself. And thanks." I said trying to hide my blush. I felt something cold roll against my chest and my hand flew up to find Jace's ring still hanging around my neck.

Jace opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Izzy barged passed him. "Jesus guys, you can feel the sexual tension halfway up the stairs. And here are you stupid batteries." She said throwing a packet at him. "Now get out of my room and stop staring at Clary when she isn't fully clothed." She said motioning with her arms for him to leave.

Jace held his hands up, dropped me a wink, and left the room.

**What did you think? Please leave a review **

**Oh, and completely of topic, does anyone have any really good books they would recommend like Divergent, Legend, Anna Dressed in Blood?**

**If you do, feel free to tell me x I need some new books.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I have just been really busy with school stuff and other books and life, it took me ages to write this chapter. And savour it, there may not be another update for a while seeing as I have a huge English essay for Wednesday and it is stressing the shit out of me…so don't be expecting anything new soon. Just a warning…enjoy.**

_**Jace**_

I woke up lying sprawled out over the armchair in my room, the Xbox controller on my stomach. Alec was still passed out on the floor breathing deeply, his controller abandoned at the other end if the room.

I got up yawning and stretched my arms above my head then stepped over Alec and out the door. Izzy's door was still shut as was mums and Maxes - honestly, Lightwoods were such heavy sleepers - and I crept quietly down the stairs to the kitchen.

To my surprise, the kitchen door was not, like the rest of them, shut. My first thought was burglar, but what would they want with a toaster? I slowly walked up to the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

What I saw was not what I was expecting. Instead of a large man with a black ski mask rooting through our draws I saw a wave of red hair falling down a grey covered back, bare legs, filling a glass up with water at the sink. Of course, Clary was here.

I stood in the doorway silently watching Clary until she turned round and sent the glass spilling all over her as she saw me. "Morning," I said to her as I made my way further into the kitchen and to the fridge.

After scanning all of the shelves and finding nothing worth eating I spun back to Clary who had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You." She said pointing a finger at me. "You scared me and now your floor and Izzy's jumper are drenched in water."

"Well, it's not my fault that you couldn't sense my presence." I said stepping closer to her, slowly closing the distance. "How long have you been up?"

"About 15 minutes. Your snoring didn't exactly help; I could hear you through the wall."

"I think you'll find that that was Alec. Is Izzy still asleep?"

Clary stepped closer, whether she was aware of it or not, I wasn't sure. "She was when I left. Flat out."

"So are Alec, and everyone else. We're alone." I said quietly stepping closer yet again to close the distance between us. I could see goose bumps rising on her neck and purposefully trailed my hand around the back of it.

"No you're not." Said a groggy voice. I looked over Clary's shoulder to see Alec slumped in the doorway rubbing the back if his hand across his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

Clary pulled away from me and I leaned back on the island top. "According to the watch I am not wearing it is 7.23am. How do I know that, you may ask? I'm psychic."

"There's a clock on the wall, Jace." Alec said sitting down heavily at the dining table. "Why is the floor wet?"

"I spilt a drink." I said covering up for Clary, Alec was genuinely a nice guy, but early in the morning, you didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Hello." We all looked towards the doorway where Max was standing, his glasses crooked on his nose and his hair a brown mess around his head. He padded over to the island counter and sat on one of the stools, his power ranger pyjamas scrunching up.

"Oh fabulous, why don't we have a kitchen party? I'll go wake up Izzy and mum." I said sarcastically. "In fact, we can invite the entire street!"

Max jumped at the idea, clearly not understanding what sarcasm was. "Awesome! Can Thomas come round?"

Alec's head fell into his hands while he massaged his temples and I ran my hands through my hair. "No, Max. It was a joke."

"What was a joke?" Izzy asked walking into the already-beginning-to-cramp kitchen and leaning against the counter next to Clary.

"Jesus Christ! Can a guy not get some alone time with his girl?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them and all eyes were cast in my direction, including Max, who was probably most likely just going with the flow. "What?" I asked, feeling Clary's eyes on me as well. "I'm just saying, there's no such thing as privacy in this house. I'm going to get dressed." I said and quickly left before anyone could question me.

_**Clary**_

After Jace walked out all of the attention was turned on me. Even I would be looking at me if that was possible. Did Jace just call me his girl? His girl? I know that it's not like it's the first time he has ever said anything like that, but it still made my knees feel weak.

I looked it Izzy for some guidance. She jolted her hand in the smallest of movements so the rest of her siblings wouldn't see her as if to say go get him, already.

And I did.

I ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into Jace's room. He was sitting down on his bed, still shirtless and in his boxers.

"You're not doing a very good job of getting dressed, are you?" I asked him quietly, standing in the doorway.

He looked up at me smiling and patted the space on the bed next to him for me to sit.

I sat down next to him and grinned up. "What's wrong?" I asked him patting his knee.

"Nothing, it's just I've never said anything like that in front of Izzy or Alec."

"Well, it's not like they don't know."

Jace smiled down at me, his fingers gently brushing my bare knees sending shivers up my spine.

It was like my mind went blank because the next thing I knew I was slowly leaning forward, bring my lips up to his, and my hands making their way up his legs.

Jaces lips came down on mine and my legs became tangled with his, sending us falling back onto the bed so he was on top of me. We continued kissing, Jace's weight on top of me not so much uncomfortable but pleasant, and my hands exploring his back whilst his lips explored my mouth.

I felt his calloused fingers touch my stomach, just under the hem of Izzy's jumper, and although it pained me, I took hold of his wrists and brought them down to rest below my chin. "Your mum is just a few door down," I say quietly looking in his eyes.

Jace sighed but pressed his lips down on mine one last time before he got up off me and the bed. I watched him pull a shirt over his head, then a pair of jeans, and took his hand as he pulled me off the bed. "Come on," he said jolting his head towards the door. "Better not keep them waiting any longer."

I smiled at his back as he turns around, my hand still in his and followed him out of his room and down the stairs.

We bumped into Maryse on the way who smiled at us and walked ino the living room to find Izzy watching crappy morning T.V, Alec complaining about the crappy morning T.V and Max asking why morning T.V was crappy.

Jace sat on the empty couch and I joined him, my left knee touching his right, and smiled as his hand played with a lock of my hair.

"Well, I don't know what Clary did, but you're certainly in a better mood." Izzy said seductively raising an eyebrow.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn but smiled through it at Izzy.

"Is that my jumper?" She asked me going off topic completely; this girl had a bad habit of doing that,

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't really fancy walking around basically in my underwear." I said tugging it further down my bare legs.

"I'm sure I'd be able to forgive you." Jace said and I could hear the grin in his vice without having to look up at him. I kicked his ankle with my foot just as Maryse waked in.

"Hey, do any of you guys want any breakfast? I'm doing Saturday Scrambled Egg?"

Max nodded vigorously and Alec mumbled a yes, everyone else said no.

After Maryse had been and gone with the breakfast Jace turned to me but announced to everyone, "Sebastian's having a party tonight, who's going?"

Izzy almost shot up from the couch and sent Alec's empty plate falling to the carpet. "SEBASTIAN VERLAC?! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! I have to go and get ready!" She yelled before turning and raving out of the room.

"She does know it doesn't start until 7?" Jace said out loud to everyone. "She has 11 hours."

Alec sighed and shrugged; I smiled and shook my head.

.o.O.o.

I still wasn't dressed when Izzy came running down the stairs at five, dressed in an incredibly sparkly silver dress and seven inch heels. How she could even run in those I don't know. She grabbed my wrist, yanked me off the couch where I was still sat with Jace, and pulled me back up the stairs after her.

Now I was standing I front of a mirror, Izzy faffing with my hair, and I was wearing a skin tight black dress that left my arms bare and finished mid-thigh. It felt like Izzy had painted my face with eyeliner and mascara and pulled my hair from its roots, but I did look good.

"There," she said standing back to look at me. "Now put these on." She held out a pair of black knee high boots with a four inch heel, not as high as hers, but certainly high enough that I couldn't wear them.

"No." I said I said stepping away from her. "I'll just wear my Converse."

Izzy looked like she was about to protest but just sighed in defeat. "Fine. I can tell I'm not going to persuade you."

She then took my arm and pulled me out of her room, I grabbed my shoes on the way.

Downstairs, Alec and Jace were standing in the living room, Alec wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that made the colour of his eyes stand out and Jace wearing black jeans, a thin white shirt and a leather jacket, unbuttoned. He stared at me when I walked in, starting from my bare feet up to my face, taking everything about my appearance in. I walked quickly over to a couch, his gaze still on me, to put on my shoes.

"So," Jace said when I had finished. "Are we going to get going?"

"I thought you said it started at seven?" Alec asked.

"This is Sebastian Verlac we are talking about. If he says his party starts at seven, it will start at five, which means we are already late." Jace said sounding tired. "I've told mum where we are going. Come on." He said gesturing for everyone to leave out of the door. As I passed him last, he rested a hand on my bare shoulder and brought his lips down to my ear. "You look gorgeous." He whispered then guided me out of the door.

**Leave a review if you liked it? xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating, honestly I am. But here is Chapter 8 as promised and I will try to update sooner on the next chapter xx I swear.**

_**Clary**_

Sebastian's house was big. Very big. As soon as we walked through the grand front doors we came into a wide foyer with marble floors, white walls and a huge staircase leading up to a second floor with a balcony overlooking the crowds of people, all with red cups in their hands.

"Jace!" Sebastian shouted as he came over to us, his arms spread wide as if to welcome us. "Glad you made it. Alec," He smiled at Alec and nodded. "Clary," He did the same to me. "Isabelle." He said Izzy's name with a hint of something else in his voice as he inclined his cup towards her. "Come through to the conservatory, that's where most of the party is." He said as he turned away, most likely headed to the conservatory, assuming we would follow.

We did.

Into an even more crowded room than the last one. Loud music blasting from speakers around the room mounted on the walls.

"Alec!" Someone shouted. I turned to see Magnus coming towards us. His hair was spiked up and he wore a white jacket and tight blue pants. "I was waiting for you!" He said wrapping his boyfriend in his arms. "And the rest of you, too." He added, but not as enthusiastically.

I turned back to Jace who was looking at the other end of the room. "I'll be right back, I have to go and talk to Jordan for a minute." He shouted above the music into my ear. I nodded at him and he walked off.

Alec and Magnus were gone when I turned back and so was Izzy. I looked around frantically, trying to find a face I recognised when a hand tapped my shoulder. Izzy was standing behind me holding two plastic cups filled with blue liquid. "Drink this!" She yelled thrusting the cup into my hands.

"What is it?"

"II dunno, but it tastes good! Drink it!" She said pushing the cup to my lips. I realized that if I didn't drink it she would probably force it down my throat so i slowly took a sip. It had a sweet taste, like Vimto and lemonade. I drank more, feeling it warm my stomach.

"Is it alcoholic?" I asked above the music.

"This is Seb's party, so yeah." She replied finishing the last of her drink. "You want another?"

I looked down at my cup, it was empty already. "Sure." I said giving the cup back to her.

o.O.o.

After my fourth cup I stopped counting. My head was light and I felt like all of my problems had gone. Just as I finished my current drink I heard my name being shouted down my ear. I spun around to see Sebastian grinning at me. I had to blink twice to focus on his face.

"You like it?" He asked motioning to the empty cup in my hands.

I nodded. "Mhm, s'good." I said, my words beginning to slur together.

"Then you'll love this." He said handing me a small shot glass full of clear liquid.

"What is it?" I asked bringing it up to eye level.

"Vodka!"

I shrugged, tilted my head back and downed it, disappointed with the amount. "There's not much." I said to Sebastian.

He laughed. "I'll go get you another."

.o.O.o.

_**Jace**_

After talking to Jordan I headed back to where I left Clary, apart from she wasn't there. I looked around but saw no sign of red hair. "Hey." I said to the guy next to me. I think his name was Isaac. "You seen a girl about this high," I motioned Clary's height with my hand, below my chin. "Red hair?"

"Oh yeah, man. She's over there!" He said pointing to a crowd of people. "Good look with her."

What did he mean good look?

I pushed my way through a crowd of people and at first didn't see anything. But then on second glance I saw Clary standing on a table, her arms out around her, spinning around and laughing with her head back. Sebastian and Izzy were laughing; with her or at her i'm not sure.

"Hey! What have you done to my girlfriend?" I asked Sebastian as i got nearer to him.

"I did nothing! She took the shots!" He said pointing to a laughing Clary. "Well," He added as an afterthought. "I could have encouraged her."

"And I could have put the drink in her hands." Izzy added, sounding not a bit resentful of what she did.

"You got her drunk?!" I yelled but turned away from them before they could answer. Instead i tried to coax Clary off of the table. "Clary. Clary!" I yelled up at her. She looked down at me from the table and beamed.

"Jace!" She yelled, her words not as sharp from the alcohol. "Come up here!" She tried to take my hands and pull me up on to the table with her but I gently took hold of her wrists.

"Clary, you need to come down. Come on," I said as if encouraging a child to learn to walk.

She started laughing. "Nope!" She said popping the 'p'.

I opened my mouth to protest when her foot slipped off the table's edge and she fell into my arms. She tilted her head back to look at me and burst out laughing again. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and it seemed like she was having trouble focusing her eyes on me.

"Are you alright?" I asked spinning her around so she was facing me.

"I'm fine-" Her words were cut off as she bent forward and puked all over my shirt.

"Oh, my God." I said lifting her chin back up when she was done.

"I'm sorry." She slurred, her eyes beginning to water with tears.

"No, no. It's fine. Let me get you to a hospital." I said taking her shoulders firmly.

"A hospital? Why?"

"I think you need to have your stomach pumped." I said flatly, beginning to lead her out of the room. I cast a look back over my shoulder at Izzy and Sebastian who had a guilty look on their face. So they should. "Izzy, get a lift home with someone else. Thanks for the party, Seb." I said as I left the room with Clary.

.o.O.o.

I had managed to get Clary in the backseat of my car, along with a bucket 'borrowed' from Sebastian's house, and was driving along the highway towards the closed hospital. Clary hadn't said anything for the whole journey until now.

"Jace, where are we going?" She said.

"To the hospital, Clary. Thanks to Izzy and Sebastian." I said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Why? What happened? My head hurts."

"Just lie down, Clary. We're nearly there." I said turning of the highway towards the hospital.

I parked my car closest to the entrance and helped Clary out. I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist and guided her into the waiting room and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I said to the receptionist who was scribbling something down on a notepad. She looked up at me and smiled. "My idiotic sister got my girlfriend drunk, and I think she may need her stomach pumped." I said looking down at Clary. Her eyes were half-closed and she was leaning her forehead on my shoulder.

"Jace," She moaned quietly. "I don't feel well…"

The receptionist looked at Clary then back to her notes then back to me. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Jace Herondale, this is Clary Morgenstern."

"And how old is she?" She said motioning towards Clary.

"She's sixteen."

The receptionist gave me a funny look. "Take a seat. I'll have you to a doctor as soon as possible."

"Thanks." I said and took Clary over to a seat. I sat her down in a corner seat and sat next to her, bringing her head to rest against my arm. "Are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

"Mhm," She said. "When can we go back to the party? I was enjoying myself." She lifted her head up off my arm and smiled at me.

"I don't think we're going to go back, babe. We just need to get you to bed."

"Jace!" She said hitting my arm without much force. "I'm not that drunk."

I smiled at her. "Not like that."

"Clary Morgenstern?" A nurse called out from across the room. I helped Clary up to her feet, holding her hand with one hand and my other around her side. "This way." The nurse said. She lead us down a wide, white hallway stinking of anti-septic, and behind a green curtain.

Another young doctor was standing behind the curtain pulling plastic gloves onto his hands. He smiled at us when we entered. "Hello, you must be Jace, and this is Clary?"

"I sure is. "Clary said smiling at the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Ross." He said. "Clary, would you like to take a seat on the bed?"

Clary pulled away from me and wobbled over to the bed and fell onto it rather than sat on it. She burst out laughing.

"So, what happened?" Dr. Ross said.

"Erm...I, I think I ,erm, I got drunk?" Clary managed, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Dr. Ross smiled. "So it seems." He walked over to me. "How much has she had roughly?"

"I don't know. I left her for ten minutes with my sister and when i came back she was pissed enough to be spinning around on top of the table."

"Alright, well, I'll take her through to get her stomach pumped. It's obvious she has had too much."

I nodded at him and shifted my gaze to Clary who was lying on the bed humming to herself gently.

"Okay, Miss Morgenstern. Do you want to come with me?" He said walking back over to Clary.

Clary nodded and stood up from the bed then followed the doctor out of the curtain passed me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait outside." Dr. Ross said turning to us. "And I'll have someone bring you a clean shirt."

"Thanks." I said to Dr. Rodd "Ok. I'll see you in a minute." I said to Clary, kissing the top of her head before watching her walk off down the hall.

.o.O.o.

_**Clary**_

I came round from the anaesthetic slowly, my head banging. I looked around the small, white hospital room; there was a nurse looking down at me from my left.

"Hello Ms. Morgenstern, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Where am I?"

The nurse smiled. "You're in New York Downtown Hospital, and you've just had your stomach pumped."

"Oh." I managed to say, the embarrassment of it all kicking in.

Just then Jace popped his head round the door and smiled at the nurse then me.

"I'll leave you two alone, call me if you need anything." The nurse said then left the room.

Jace walked over to me and sat on the end of the bed. "Are you feline alright?"

I nodded then my head fell into my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning closer.

"This is so fucking embarrassing," I murmured into my hands.

"Wait until I tell you what you did at the party," Jace said grinning at me.

My head shot out of my hands. "What did I do?" I asked urgently.

Jace shook his head. "You took your top of and ran around Sebastains house swinging your shirt around your head singing." He must of seen the look of pure shock and horror on my face because he laughed. "Kidding. But you were singing and dancing on top of a table."

I almost hit him but he door opened again and my mum entered, her face contorted with anger and concern.

"You called my mum?" I asked Jace under my breath.

He shrugged. "I had to, they were putting you under anaesthetic."

My mum stood at the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, what the hell do you think you have been doing? You wouldn't answer your phone, you didn't tell me where you where, who you were with! And then I get a phone call from the hospital telling me my daughters having her stomach pumped!" Her eyes shifted to Jace who looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to another. His eyes flicked to the door, then to me, then to my mother.

"I'll be outside." He said quickly before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Clary," My mum started looking down at me again. "I expected better of you."

I looked down at my hands knotted over the sheets. "Mum, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said sharply then mumbled something under her breath, but I caught it.

"We're leaving?" I asked.

**Dun dun dunnnnn…..**

**.**

**.**

**Review please x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter of this fanfic, and there will be NO MORE. Ok, have a fun time reading…**

_**Clary**_

The hospital let me a few hours after I woke up and I still couldn't make any sense of my mother's words: "We're leaving." I kept tossing them around in my head until they no longer made any sense. I couldn't leave, I had made friends, gotten a boyfriend for Christ's sake! I guess that's what you get if you go against the one rule you set yourself when in my position: don't get attached to anyone.

I sat in the passenger seat of my mum's car looking out of the window but not seeing anything. I was aware of the radio playing softly and behind that the icy silence of my mother but I was too lost to really pay attention.

Eventually we pulled up in front out of our house and my mother killed the engine and got out of the car. I didn't move. She walked around to my side so I flipped the lock button and turned my head.

"Get out of the car, Clary." She said tapping on the glass. "Look, I'm sorry, I know you like it here." Her voice softened then but when I didn't respond the hardness came back. "Fine. Sulk in the car like a child." She said and walked into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar should I follow.

I sat in the car for half an hour remembering when I had left the hospital without a word to Jace, how I couldn't break the news to him quite then. Just as I was about to get out of the car my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked and wasn't at all that surprised as to who it was.

"Clary, hey." Jace said. "Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, I meant to find you but I couldn't," Lie. "And my phone died." Another lie.

"Oh, well as long as you're alright."

"I'm not actually." Truth.

I launched into telling Jace what I had been told about moving and by then end of it he was silent.

"Jace?" I asked after three minutes.

"But-but what about our science project?"

"Jace! We have bigger problems than Mr Hawkes and his stupid projects."

"You're right, you're right. So, when are you moving?" He asked.

I shrugged then realized he couldn't see me. "I don't know. I'm sulking in the car." I said shifting in my seat.

I heard Jace chuckle. "Well have you any idea why?"

I paused. Usually the reason we moved was my mum. She got attached to men and when they ended it she broke down. Normally i could tell when a move was about to come, the sign was lots of ice cream. But I hadn't seen any ice cream or men around the house lately. And we'd only been here a week.

"No." I said after a while. "But I'll go and find out." I said and hung up, opened the car door, slammed it shut (to show my anger) and stormed into the house, slamming the front door (to really emphasize my anger).

My mother was sitting in the kitchen staring at nothing when I entered. She looked up at me and offered a weak smile which I didn't return. "I'm not going." I said to her putting my hands on my hips and almost stomping my foot. "I don't care what you say, it's not fair on me and I'm not leaving."

She stood up and looked down at me, her head tilted slightly to the side. I cut her off before she could say anything.

"All the time, we move. And all the time, I start a new school. And all the time I can't make friends for this exact reason! Well, this time I have! Real friends! And I'm not going to give that up just because you don't want to be around some guy anymore." I stopped for breath. "Just think about me for once. We've hardly been here for a week; it isn't healthy for me to be moving around so much. I need to stay in one place, make friends, have relationships, and create bonds. Please."

After I stopped talking I braced myself for the worst but nothing came. I looked at my mother, her eyes were sad and a small smile tugged her lips. "You're right." She said quietly. "I'm being selfish. It's not fair on-" She was cut off as the door burst open - I forgot to lock it - and Jace ran into the kitchen panting.

"Clary...can't...go" He said between breaths, leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"Nice entry, Jace. But you're a few minutes too late. Clary already made her speech. But it's nice to know you care." My mum said to Jace.

"So you're leaving?" Jace asked managing to straighten up and face me.

I looked at my mum who was smiling. "You're right, Clary. I can't make you move away from this."

"So we're staying?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. I almost screamed and through my arms around Jace's neck as he laughed. Jace buried his face in my hair and I clung to his shirt. Aware of my mother's stare on us both I pulled away.

"Thanks mum." I said to her regaining my composure.

She smiled and kissed my head before patting Jace's shoulder and leaving the kitchen.

I turned to Jace. "Sorry for the big scare." I said smiling up at him.

"No worries." He said then stuck his hand out for me. I took it. "Let's go finish that project."

**I'm sorry it's rushed but I had no idea how to end this and I wanted to finish it tonight, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a final review? xx**


End file.
